The Wizard of Oz (1939 film)
The Wizard of Oz is a 1939 American fantasy film directed by Victor Fleming. It is an adaptation of L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and was distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The film was released by August 15, 1939. Plot Dorothy Gale is a teenage girl living with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a Kansas farm. After Dorothy's neighbor Miss Gulch attempts to take Dorothy's dog Toto away to be euthanized in response to Toto biting her, Dorothy flees with Toto, but is convinced to return home by a self-proclaimed fortune teller named Professor Marvel, who claims that Aunt Em has fallen ill from worry. Dorothy and Toto arrive home, but a tornado strikes at the far. Dorothy is knocked unconscious during the tornado, and upon awakening, finds herself in the world of Oz. Dorothy discovers that her house had landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her. The inhabitants of the land, the Munchkins, celebrate the witch's death, but her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives and swears vengeance against Dorothy for having killed her sister. Glinda the Good Witch of the North gives Dorothy the witch's enchanted ruby slippers to protect her from harm and advises her to seek aid from the Wizard of Oz, who lives in Emerald City. Dorothy sets off down the Yellow Brick Road, accompanied by a talking Scarecrow who longs for a brain. While passing through a forest, Dorothy and the Scarecrow meet the Tin Man, who longs for a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who longs for courage. On the group's quest to the Emerald City, they are hindered by the Wicked Witch of the West, who conjures a field of poppies that causes Dorothy, Toto, and the Cowardly Lion to fall asleep. However, Glinda counteracts the effects of the poppies by making it snow. The group arrives at the Emerald City and prepare for the meeting with the Wizard of Oz. However, the Wicked Witch of the West demands that Dorothy be surrendered to her. The Wizard of Oz refuses to help the group unless they give him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch, forcing them to set off towards the witch's castle. Before the group can reach the castle, they are ambushed by flying monkeys sent by the Wicked Witch. Dorothy and Toto are captured while the others are scattered. The Wicked Witch discovers that Dorothy's slippers can't be removed against her will while she is alive, and sets an hourglass, threatening to kill Dorothy when it runs out. However, Toto manages to escape the castle and unites with the rest of the group. The group infiltrate the Witch's castle dressed as guards and free Dorothy. However, they are cornered by the Witch and her minions. The Wicked Witch sets the Scarecrow aflame, and Dorothy splashes the Scarecrow and the Witch with a bucket of water. The Witch disintegrates as a result, and her minions happily allow Dorothy access to the Witch's broomstick. However, upon the group returning to the Emerald City, the Wizard refuses to help them. Toto, however, exposes the Wizard of Oz, revealing him to be man operating as a wizard. The apologetic Wizard gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal, and the Tin Man a heart-shaped watch before offering to fly Dorothy back to Kansas in a balloon. The Wizard of Oz appoints the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man the rulers of Oz in his absence as he prepares to fly to Kansas with Dorothy. However, Toto chases after a cat, forcing Dorothy to remain to get him while the Wizard takes off on his own. Glinda, however, reveals that Dorothy always had the power to return home. On Glinda's instructions, Dorothy taps her heels together while repeating "There's no place like home,", bidding farewell to her friends as she returns to Kansas. Dorothy awakens in her bed and is reunited with her family, as well as the farmhands and Professor Marvel, who had arrived to check up on her. Cast *Judy Garland as Dorothy Gale. *Frank Morgan as Professor Marvel/The Wizard of Oz/The Gatekeeper/Carriage Driver/The Guard. *Ray Bolger as Hunk/The Scarecrow. *Bert Lahr as Zeke/The Cowardly Lion. *Jack Haley as Hickory/The Tin Man. *Billie Burke as Glinda. *Margaret Hamilton as Miss Gulch/The Wicked Witch of the West. *Charley Grapewin as Uncle Henry. *Pat Walshe as Nikko. *Terry as Toto. *The Singer Midgets as The Munchkins. Did you know? * this was the first colored movie * the makeup for the tin man was so toxic he was sent to the hospital Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Live-action films Category:1930s films Category:1939 films Category:American films Category:English-language films